Turned Upside Down
by Pikaseel
Summary: Shelly Wenher was an ordinary girl, albeit with an alien robot for a car and a prosthetic arm. When she's dragged into a war she wants no part of, how will she get herself out of it, alive? T for graphic violence
1. Prolouge

_**I'm not sure if anyone read what I put on my profile, but I am NOT stopping with Deadline. I've just gotten out of Twilight and more into Transformers. So that's exactly why I'm making a Transformers fic. I will eventually continue with Deadline, but for the time being, it's on hold.**_

**November 29****th****, 2006.**

The leave piled slowly on the roads, the colors around being brown and red. People were dressed in jackets and scarves to protect themselves from the fall breeze, going here and there. Cars went one way or the other down the busy streets of Duluth, Minnesota.

But that isn't what we're going to bother with.

A bus drove by the "Welcome to Duluth" sign, making the leaves fly from the ground from the wind it produced. Inside was a variation of people. An elderly man sat in the back, behind a woman busily doing her makeup. On the other side from her, three rows up was a mother rocking her infant to sleep with a quiet lullaby, and across from her was a gruff looking man who seemed in a hurry to get somewhere.

Near the back, about two rows behind the mother, was a young teenager, leaning back in the seat with earphones plugged into her ears and texting on her phone.

She was heading to her aunt and uncle's house for a visit, before the rest of her family that would come for Christmas. Her parents wanted her to have some time with her cousins alone, before all the relatives came over and she wouldn't have any time to do most of the things she wanted.  
It was about twenty-three miles until she arrived to her destination. Until then she kept herself busy with talking to her best friend, Denise. They weren't talking about anything specific, just random things that were happening to them, or talking about the next big movie that was coming out.

Aside from the mother's humming, the bus was quiet…

… That is until the bus was rammed by the side.

The vehicle tumbled off the road down a ditch from the side, breaking in half from a large tree. No one had time to react as all the passengers were thrown out of the bus, crashing down the long hill into a ditch. The bus caught fire and pieces fell everywhere.

What first registered in the girl's mind was a burning pain in her arm, like hot metal being dripped onto her skin. Her vision was clouded but dozens of black dots, and the smell of burning debris littered the air like a toxic gas. It hurt just to look and see that a large chunk of glass from a window and practically severed off her arm, only a few strings of muscle keeping it attached.

She wanted to scream, but it felt like she was drowning. And she was. In her own blood.

Sirens came from a distance as it became harder and harder to keep focused.

The girl opened her eyes to be greeted with a blinding white light, having to bring a hand over her eyes to shield them. Letting out a quiet groan, she sat up.

A nurse that had been in the room quickly rushed to her, having her lay back down. "It's alright. You're safe now." The woman hushed.

"_Where… Am I_?" The girl croaked, feeling as if she had taken a drink of acid.

"You're in the hospital sweetie…. You were in an accident…" The nurse pressed a button, a doctor walking in after a few minutes.

"Glad to see you're awake." The man said as he looked at a clipboard, the nurse giving her a glass of cold water that she downed, easing the burn in her throat.

"I feel awful…"

"That's not a surprise. It's a miracle you're still alive."

"What happened?"

"We're not sure. The bus you were in was hit, presumably by another car, and fell down a cliff. It had snapped in half from a large tree in the way." The look on the girl's face was that of confusion. "You don't remember any of this, do you?"

"No…"

"Well… There's a few other things…"

"What do you mean?"

"You're arm had been severed by a shard of glass…. We couldn't put it back together… We had to amputate it…" Her stomach fell to the ground as she yanked the cover off of her, slowly lifting up her arm. Or was it her arm? It looked like an arm… But it was made of metal. How could that be? "You also had a concussion and several broken ribs, along with a dislocated leg."

She made a fist with the robot arm, unable to believe what she was seeing. She looked up to the doctor. "The others? What happened to the others?"

The doctor's expression went solemn. "You were the only survivor…"


	2. SonicBoom

**So I'll be updating once a week, hopefully, on each Sunday. If not, the every two weeks. I'm hoping with a deadline (lol, deadline) I'll be able to get more done.**

* * *

"Thank you for shopping at JCPenny, please come again." The same thing. Every day. Over and over. Never ending. This was getting on my nerves. But since when is a job ever fun? That's why it's called a job.

I looked at my watch for the umpteenth time that day. Three minutes 'til six. It's close enough.

I walked to the "employees only" room and got my jacket, taking off my tag and stuffing it into my pocket. I said goodbye to my boss as I zipped my jacket up, pulling out the car keys and walking over to my prized possession.

My Bugatti Veyron.

Don't get me started on how surprised I was when my parents got it for me. I guess they love me that much. Probably because of the incident. I shook that feeling off and unlocked the car, sliding into the driver's seat.

"Free at last." I murmured and closed the door, starting the car and backing out of my parking spot.

It takes exactly eleven minutes to get home from my job. I know, I've counted. I parked on the sidewalk and got out, patting the hood of my car and going inside.

"Mom! I'm home!" I shouted as I hung up my coat in the closet. I followed the smell of baked vegetables to see my Mom scurrying around the kitchen, getting dinner started.

"Welcome home, hun." She threw me a smile as she went to seasoning some slices of chicken. "You're father and brother will be here soon. Can you set up the table?"

"Sure." Did I mention that my parents force my brother to eat here each Friday? No? Well, now you know.

I took out four of everything and set them down on the dinner table, making the silverware perfectly straight while trying not to get in Mom's way. After five minutes of rearranging, it was perfect, and I smiled proudly. As I was filling up the glasses with water, my brother, Daniel, walked inside, announcing his arrival loudly.

He walked into the kitchen and gave Mom a kiss on the cheek and a noogie for me. "Hey Shells." He greeted and I huffed, smoothing out my hair.

"Hey bro. How's work?"

"Boring and hot. Yours?"

"Boring and long." We chatted and helped Mom out until Dad came back. But Mom refused to let him eat until he changed from his oily clothes. When he was cleaned up we all sat down and said Grace before eating.

I was the first to speak. "Hey, Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I go drive around outside of town later? I feel like taking a drive." I asked as I stabbed a piece of steamed broccoli, stuffing it into my mouth.

"I suppose so. But keep your cell phone on. And not too far."

"Of course, Mom. I'm not going to let myself get killed."

"Well you can never be too safe these days." My Dad added in, and I just nodded. I understood what they were coming from, and I did what they said to ease their paranoia. Sure, it got annoying, but it wasn't their fault for being so protective…. Ok maybe a little. But if I went through what they did, I wouldn't even let my kid out of the house, let alone driving around aimlessly.

When we finished I helped with cleaning the dishes. I played some games with Daniel for a while until I headed out, grabbing my keys and jacket.

My Bugatti inviting as I sat in the plush seats, revving the engine and cruising through town. I went down to the local park that was normally empty at this time and turned the engine off, closing my eyes.

"Long day?"

I nodded.

"Unbearable coworkers?" Again, I nodded.

Before you make assumptions, no, I'm not crazy. I'm talking to my car-…. That sounds crazy. Well… My car isn't really a car, let's leave it at that.

"Yeah, especially the new ones. They kept making mistakes that I had to fix."

"Well that's part of working."

"Like you're a know-it-all at working?"

"Hey! I've done my deeds in the past."

"Sure you have." The car shook and I held my hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. You have."

"Yes, I am. Now say I am the almighty warrior." I rolled my eyes.

"SB, I'm not going to say that." I said, again the car shook. "Nope, not going to say it."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't feel like it." The car let out a shudder.

"That's a poor excuse." I stepped out of the car and faced it. After a moment, a man stepped out with unkempt silver hair and bright blue eyes, almost blinding. He wore a simple pair of black jeans and a long-sleeved navy blue shirt, with the sleeves pushed up to the elbows.

"Poor excuse or not, you aren't an almighty warrior." I retorted to the man, who faked a hurt expression.

"How could you be so cold to me, Shelly? After all we've been through!" Now he was just being a dork.

"The worst thing we've went through is when my parents almost figured out your secret." I said ad crossed my arms over my chest.

The man's figure flickered before disappearing completely, and my Bugatti shuddered before the metal shifted.

The sides of the car folded out, the metal pulled and moving to form long arms, as legs followed suit that appeared from under the car. The Bugatti stood up as the engine tucked away inside, forming a blue ball of light that was quickly concealed by several layers of metal. The headlights moved to the shoulders and flicked a few times, the front doors clamping down to the chest while the back went between where the shoulder blades would be.

After about five seconds of the car transforming into a robotic looking human, it knelt down, bright blue eyes staring at me.

"You can be so cold sometimes. You know that?" My used-to-be car inquired, raising an eye ridge.

I smiled lightly. "You know you still love me." With a chuckle, I was patted on the head by a large finger.

"Yeah, yeah. You're the annoying little sister that I've never had." He replied.

"And you're the childish older brother I already have." I added, and we both grinned to each other. He sat down on the ground, allowing me to climb up onto his shoulder as we watched the flickering stars, occasionally seeing a plane or the blip of a satellite. We talked about nothing and everything, like we normally did every week. It was our 'special time', where he didn't have to hide, and I didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him. We both enjoyed this time, because there was no need for hiding, especially when no one ever comes here anymore.

The hours went by until my watched beeped, signaling that it was midnight. I patted the shoulder I sat on, saying, "We gotta get back now, big guy. I still have work in the morning." With a nod, he helped me down on the ground and shifted to the Bugatti, opening the door so I could slip inside.

"Want to go the long way?"

"Like always."


	3. Sudden Attack

Lately things have been going slower than normal. Sure, I still hung out with SonicBoom when I could, and I had Jigsaw and Cruiser to keep me company (my pets), yet everything's been so dull.

At the moment I was laying in my backyard with Cruiser, my iguana, sunbathing on my right, and Jigsaw, my corn snake, eating a rat on my left. SonicBoom was resting in his hidden form over in the driveway about six feet from where I was.

With a groan, I said, "SB, I'm bored. What should we do?"

The car rumbled. "Not sure. Do you have any suggestions?"

"None whatsoever. I never knew a day without working would be so dull." I felt Cruiser climb onto my back and rest there, making me roll my eyes. "You just _have_ to sit there…." I mumbled. SB chuckled.

"He just likes you. Frankly, I find him interesting."

"You find all animals interesting, SB. Since when has there ever been a time that you didn't find an animal perk your interest?"

"…. Touché, fleshy."

"And don't you forget it, tin head."

"Hey! I'm not a tin he-"

"TIN. HEAD." SB let out a grunt and revved his engine, mumbling something that sounded like "Not a tin head…" and fell silent. We both didn't say anything for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, before I became bored again. Shooing Cruiser off of my back, I sat up. "Do you think we can head into town?" I asked.

"Sure, just don't forget to put the guys away." SB reminded me. I lifted Jigsaw up and put him over my shoulders, carefully picking Cruiser off of the ground so as not to cut myself from his scales.

"I'll be right back." I said and went inside, up to my room. I put Cruiser and Jigsaw into their cages, making sure to check that they had food and the lids were sealed so they wouldn't escape, before grabbing my jacket and running back downstairs.

SB was in the front driveway when I came out and opened the door for me, starting the engine when I closed the door.  
"Where do you wish to go, milady?" He asked as we backed out onto the road.

"Let's go to Subway. I'm hungry."

"As you wish~"

The drive to Subway was short, since he was the driver. He wasn't one to obey the laws when he didn't sense any policemen around. But by now I was used to it. After about three minutes we came up to the sandwich store.

"I'll only be twenty minutes." I assured, stepping out of the car and locking it. I know that's stupid, but I like to be safe. The lights blinked to show that he had heard me, and with that I went inside, ordering a ham sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, pickles, and cheese. The wait for the sandwich was a bit long, but I eventually got it, along with some Pepsi. Sitting down at one of the tables I started munching on my lunch. I knew that I shouldn't take my time, what with SB having ADHD and getting bored fast. And trust me, an alien robot that's bored isn't good.

When I was about halfway done, my phone rang, playing the War of the Worlds Theme Song. I quickly took out my black Razor and flipped it open, pressing it to my ear. "What do you need, SB?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink.

"We need to get going." His voice came from the other end urgently. "The area is being evacuated." I blinked, pausing with my hand on the sandwich.

"… Why?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling it isn't something we should wait and figure out." That was all I needed and slapped my phone shut, tossing the rest of the food away and jogging out to him. The door opened before I even got there and I hopped in. By now over half of the people around the area were already gone, several police cars around with policemen gesturing for everyone to hurry. We backed out from the parking spot and headed in the direction all the others were going in.

"SB, I don't like this. What would be so bad as to evacuate the area?" I said, gripping the steering wheel.

"No idea. They're saying a bomb was found at the postal office, and they aren't taking any chances." I bit my lip and looked in the rearview mirror. I wasn't sure what to expect, so the six missiles shooting out in random directions was a shocker.  
"SB!" I shouted. "Go faster!"


	4. Backup

**I'm sorry that I didn't update last week; I've been stressed out with a lot of things. BUT, I remembered to submit today! 8D So here ya go, ppl. Happy reading~**

* * *

The next few seconds happened in slow-mo. Two rockets hit only a few feet from SB's tires, causing us to almost fall over. He skidded to a stop and the door swung open. "Shelly, get out, now!" He said, and he didn't have to tell me twice. I quickly got out and rushed over to an alley, hiding behind a bunch of trashcans and watching as he quickly shifted to his bipedal form.

Not a moment after he finished, another slightly larger robot of his same species tackled him, sending them both to the ground. I wasn't sure what shocked me more. That there really were others of his kind on earth, or that they were fighting. I only knew a small bit of his history, because he never liked to reminisce the dark times. A small light clicked in my head, and I suddenly remembered what little he told me.

Was this other robot the bad ones… The Decepticons…?

I watched in horror as they fought, praying that SB wouldn't get hurt. I've never seen this side of him. He's always childish and fun-loving, but the look on his face was completely serious, and he fought like a warrior.

The next thing I noticed were two others coming, and my blood went cold, until I noticed that they started helping SB with the bad guy. One was completely black, the other was bright silver and had moved by skating on the tires at the end of its legs.

The Decepticon was losing, and I think it realized that, because it quickly retreated, though was followed by two others along with two motorbikes. I turned away from the scene and slowly slid down to a sitting position, shaking from shock.

I heard several low voices speaking, most of which I've never heard before, but I could make out SB in the conversation.  
"One moment." He said, and I felt the earth shake lightly, making me look up and see him peering down to me. He didn't seem to be in that bad of condition, a few dents and scratches, but still in one piece. He let out a relieved sigh. "You alright, Shell?" He asked.

"A bit in shock, but yeah, perfectly fine." He chuckled and lowered a hand beside me, to which I gingerly climbed into. He stood up straight and walked over to a group of other robots, and I idly tugged the sleeve of my jacket over my hand, feeling anxiousness creep into my subconscious. They didn't seem to be bad guys, mostly because they weren't attacking him. There were three tall ones and a smaller one, who seemed to be a girl.

"Shell, I'd like to introduce you to Chromia, Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Jolt." He introduced, gesturing to each with his free hand. "There also Autobots, such as I." I let out a small hi, feeling a bit intimidated by them. It's not so much I didn't trust them, it was more because I was so used to only SB's presence, it was so strange to see others. The one that was most intimidating though was the black one, Ironhide. He just had the powerful aura around him, not to mention it didn't help much when I saw the size of his cannons when he fought.

They said their hellos, but it was Sideswipe that held out a hand with a smile. I forced one of my own and extended a hand, grasping one of his fingers with a clink.

….. _Clink_?

We both looked down, and I realized too late just which arm I had exactly shook his hand with. I quickly took my hand back and pulled the sleeve over it again, cursing my luck.

I took a chance and glanced up, seeing that they all had surprised looking on their faces. SB uncomfortably cleared his throat, catching the attention of Jolt.

"It seems we have much to discuss." Jolt said, his blue armor gleaming from the cloudy skies.

SB nodded his agreement. "It's been far too long since I have spoken with Optimus." I looked to him curiously, both wondering why he sounded so mature and who he was speaking about. I decided I'd find out eventually. He set me down and transformed back to a Bugatti, opening his door for me. As I got in the others changed also, leading the way when I closed the door.

I tapped his dashboard with a finger tip. "You have a _lot_ of explaining to do, buddy." I said seriously. I heard him sigh.  
"I know, I know…." I'm not sure how long we drove, but we eventually came up to a large building. We drove inside, and I noticed there were soldiers around, along with heavily equipped vehicles.

I let out a gust of air.

"This is going to be some day…" I whispered.

"You haven't the foggiest idea…" SB grumbled as he pulled to a stop.


	5. Introductions and Memories

As I stepped out from SB, I realized that there was more than one of those giant buildings. There was a whole line of them. Though I guess it's understandable with so many giant robots. While I had been looking SB had transformed. I only took notice of this when he started walking, and I was quick to follow.

The other 'bots lead us into one of the buildings that had a tall platform centered in the middle with all kinds of high tech equipment, soldiers going over files and looking at monitors. What pulled my attention away from the soldiers working was a diesel engine behind us. I turned around to see a brilliantly blue semi with red flames streaking the sides, flagged by six other vehicles; a pink Ducatti that cruised in beside a purple MV Agusta. Neither had a driver, might I add. A red Chevrolet Trax that was continuously rear-ending a green Chevrolet Beat, that seemed quite irritated over this. The two Chevrolets were followed yellow Camaro with two black stripes down the middle of its frame. Lastly was a yellow search and rescue Hummer H2. I unknowingly took a step back, a bit over-whelmed, when I was scooped up, letting out a gasp of surprise. I glanced behind me to see SB practically beaming. Apparently he had quite a bit to fill me in on.

I turned around when the sounds of metal shifting filled my ears, and watched in astonishment as seven new 'bots filled my vision. Sure, I was totally used to seeing SB transform, but not half a dozen at once!

The one that had previously been the semi stepped forward, and at that time I realized that he was taller than all the others. Call me crazy, but I had the distinct feeling he was the one in charge around here…

"Optimus Prime, it great to see you alive and well." SB said from behind me, his tone covered in happiness. The one in front of us, obviously Optimus, smiled to him.

"As it is equally great to see that another Autobot has survived this long." His tone held that of authority and wisdom far greater than I could imagine, to the point it had me gawking at him like a deer about to be slammed by a truck. Yeah I expected his voice to be something like that, but _jeez_, you have no idea how tempted I was to salute him right then and there. Of course I didn't, though.

It was then that his optics flickered down to me when I felt a bit intimidated by his height, and the fact that he could easily crush me without a second thought. "And who is this young miss?" I felt SB shift before lifting his hand up slightly.

"This is my charge, Shelly." He introduced, and I forced my best smile.

"Greetings, Shelly. It's always a great sight to see a fellow Autobot find themselves a charge." I wasn't sure, but I think that was a compliment.

I nodded, keeping my smile on. "It's an honor to meet you, also."

"Prime, sir," We both turned to the yellow 'bot that had been the Hummer.

"Yes, Ratchet?"

"Permission to check the others for any injuries?" Prime nodded, glancing to SB.

"Ah, it's alright." He assured the leader. "Just a few dents and scratches."

"Very well." Optimus eventually introduced us, though I think mainly me, to everyone else. The other yellow 'bot, BumbleeBee, apparently knew SB, because when he was introduced his radio blasted "_Reunited and it feels so good!_", which I just had to laugh at.

After everyone's names were said, Optimus lead us to the hanger that was both where the soldiers came to relax, or for the 'bots to sleep. He left us there to rest, saying he'd be back later on.

I collapsed onto the couch instantly as SB transformed to his alternate mode, turning on his holoform and sitting down beside me. Both of us were silent for what seemed like hours, though couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes. The silence was tense and uncomfortable, but I refused to be the one that would break it. After about five more minutes he finally heaved a sigh.

"… You're mad, aren't you?" He asked, glancing to me. I kept my eyes firmly ahead.

"Not so much mad as I am disappointed." I replied, sinking into the couch. "How come you never told me there were others?"I felt him shift beside me.

"I didn't think it was that important… Plus when you first met me you weren't exactly that enthusiastic about it…" He mumbled, and I couldn't help but smile at the memory.

**~A year and a half ago~**

_I looked down at my arm, clenching and unclenching it from a fist. I sighed and leaned my head back to stare at the ceiling. It hadn't been that long since I returned from Duluth, and had yet to get used to the fact that I was now a freaking android. Sure, my friend Denise was more than supportive, but it wasn't like I'd instantly become accustomed to having a robot arm. Though it did have its perks, of course. I rolled off of my bed and walked over to Jigsaw's cage, stroking his scales. Luckily neither Jigsaw nor Cruiser minded my new 'accessory' and seemed to actually like it._

_I was about to go and give Cruiser some attention when I heard a strange groaning from outside, making me freeze in mid-step. Nothing happened for a moment, until aloud thump caused the walls to shake slightly. Before I even knew what I was doing, I grabbed a flashlight and ran downstairs, both glad and terrified that my parents weren't home. I opened the door and stepped outside into the dark, only to stare in horror at the large creature in front of me._

_It had to be at least ten feet tall, the dim light from the streetlights shining off of its metal skin. It almost looked like a…. a robot. It was shaking it foot and muttering something that came out in rapid clicks and whirrs, completely oblivious of me._

_That is until I screamed._

_It flinched in surprised and turned around to face me, giant blue eyes looking at me in what almost looked like panic. Before I could even think why it was panicking, it quickly walked over and put one of its giant hands behind my back, the other over my mouth._

"_SHH!" It said, though I couldn't close my mouth, or stop from screaming. I barely registered the neighbors' lights flicking on, but it seemed to notice, because it picked me up and went into my backyard to be hidden. Around then I finally stopped screaming and resorted to clicking my legs._

_Oh no, oh no, oh no! It was going to kill me! Crush me in its hands and burn down my house with laser eyes! Take over the world with little minions and destroy the human race!_

"_Relax!" It said in a hushed tone. Robots could be quiet? "I'm not going to hurt you! Just chill out!"_

"_Let… me…. Go!" I managed to force out. The robot complied, setting me down onto the grass, though my legs gave out instantly. I stared up in terror, quickly scrambling backwards until I had backed up into the shed. "P-please don't kill me…!"_

_It looked confused for a moment before it actually smiled. "Hey, I won't hurt you." It said reassuringly, slowly taking one step closer. "Nah, I'm a nice 'bot. I thought you liked me?" I stared at it as if it were mad, which made it laugh. At least I think it was a laugh. "I'm your car." It said, and my stomach dropped. This thing….. Was my car….?!_

"_Y-you're a…. a…. a…." I swallowed hard. "…. A ROBOT…!"_

"_Actually, the correct term is Autonomous Robotic Organism. It's a mouthful, I know." It sat down on the ground. "I'm SonicBoom," It introduced itself, smiling. I was silent for a moment before realizing that it expected me to introduce myself. I took all the courage I could muster to utter three words._

"_I-I'm Shelly… Wenher."_

**~End of flashback~**

I smiled lightly and sighed. "And to think it was all because you got a quarter stuck in your wheel." I muttered with a laugh. He pouted beside me.

"I had tried to deal with it, but it drove me mad!"

"You almost blew your cover that night!"

He grinned at me, holding up a finger. "Ah, but I didn't, did I?" Rolling my eyes, I made a waving gesture with my hand.

"Alright, no more diversions. Spill it."


	6. History

**I'm sorry that I wasn't able to update last week, and that this one is late. I don't have any good excuse other than procrastination and laziness. But hey, I have it finished and posted! ^^; So enjoy!

* * *

**

_**SONICBOOM POV**_

I'm not sure how long we stared at each other, but I was hoping that if I did it long enough, she would somehow forget all of this and leave it alone.

Apparently 'Lady Luck' had other ideas…

"Are you going to answer me or just sit there? Because I'm not leaving until I know what's going on." My ever stubborn charge said, crossing her arms. If looks could kill, I'm sure I'd be nothing but a pile of scrap from the expression on her face.

She was _not_ happy. At all.

Eventually I heaved a sigh and hung my head. There was no getting out of this now.

"Fine… But it's going to be a long story…" I finally muttered, and could just feel the triumph radiate from her as she shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Try and shorten it." She responded simply. Thankfully, now that she knew I was going to explain, she let me have a few minutes to gather my thoughts and decide how to start this…

"You already know that I came from another planet; Cybertron." I glanced over to see her nod, and continued. "We had a tool that we used to create new life called the All Spark. It held power beyond our imagination. Some say that it's the very reason our kind exist. But one Cybertronian, known as Megatron, felt that it should be used for more than just creating new life. He stole the All Spark and created a legion called the Decepticons. Their plan was to use the All Spark's power to take control of the universe. There were others, however, felt differently about how the All Spark should be used, and a new legion arose called the Autobots."

"Many lives were lost from the war that began. It continued for so long, progressed to such extremes, that our planet was consumed with death. In a last attempt to keep the Decepticons from taking the All Spark, we sent it off into the galaxy, but Megatron had followed it." I shifted to face her. "So guess where it landed."

Shelly thought for a moment, until a look of astonishment crossed her face. "… It landed here."

"Yes. Megatron followed the All Spark to earth, but he crashed near the Arctic Circle. His systems fell into stasis lockdown to keep his spark from extinguishing."

"Thousands of years passed, until he was discovered by a group traveling to the Arctic Circle. The man that found him buried under the ice was called Archibald Witwicky. He had accidentally activated Megatron's navigation system, and the coordinates to where the All Spark was on earth were imprinted on the glasses he wore. Those very glasses were handed down to his great-great grandson, Samuel Witwicky."

"Originally he had planned to sell these glasses on the Internet, but by then the Decepticons had arrived to earth, and tracked him down. Lucky for him, he had previously purchased BumbleBee, the first Autobot to land here, and was able to be saved from death. BumbleBee had sent a signal to a small group of Autobots that consisted of Optimus, Ironhide, Ratchet, and Jazz. When they had-"

"Wait." She interrupted suddenly, holding up a hand. "Who's Jazz? And why wasn't he with the others when I met them?"

"I'm getting there." I replied with a slight smile.

"Why was the group of people there in the first place?" She inquired.

"Back then humans hadn't been around the whole world, and they had planned to be one of the first teams to make it to the Arctic Circle." She nodded slowly and fell silent, so I continued.

"A secret organization, called Sector Seven, had apparently tracked Samuel down as well, and arrested both him and a friend he was with. They were heading who knows where when Optimus showed himself so he could save them. But it seemed that they had called for backup. Optimus had taken the two and ran while the others went to hide, though apparently BumbleBee followed them. BumbleBee ended up having to come out of hiding as well to save the two, from what I'm not sure. The Sector Seven men had been able to capture him with these strange weapons that freeze our systems." I shook my head with a sigh.

"Though he along with the two humans were taken in, it turns out they had the All Spark, along with Megatron. The Decepticons had discovered this also, and began to attack the base. Samuel had BumbleBee released, who then had the All Spark shrink in size to be portable, and it was taken to Mission City. At the same time this was happening, someone let Megatron free."

"A war then ensued at the city. I don't know all the details, but Megatron was winning against Optimus, and somehow Samuel got in the middle of it. Optimus had told him to put the All Spark in his chest. Instead, he put it into Megatron's chest, effectively killing him, and destroying the All Spark." She stared at me with a look of shock, her mouth hanging open slightly. "Optimus had sent a message to space for surviving Autobots, and that's how I arrived. But my navigation system malfunctioned, and missed my target. While I've been with you, I've missed a number of things. One of which is Megatron's revival."

"I'm sorry…" She whispered and looked to the side. Wait… She was sorry?

"Sorry for what?" I asked, tilting my head. She frowned.

"I've kept you here when you should've been fighting with all the others…" This wasn't like her… Sure, she was stubborn, but she knew better than putting the blame on herself for something she couldn't control…

"You did nothing wrong, Shell." I assured her softly. "I wouldn't have found them in time, anyway." Her only reply was a small nod.

"So… What happened to that Jazz?"

I sighed. "Megatron had killed him in the battle at Mission City."

Her frown only deepened. "I haven't even met this guy and I already hate him." At this I had to laugh.

"Welcome to the club." She offered me a small smile.

"Thanks for telling me…" She said, giving me a friendly hug. I grinned and hugged her back. I couldn't help but think about how odd human customs were.

"You're welcome. How about we get you something to eat? It's been a long day as it is."

"Yeah, I'm starving… Oh, and Sonic?"

"Hmm?"

"You suck at shortening long stories."


End file.
